Just a Small Injury
by RandomizerUwU
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated another akuma victum! They go their seperate ways but when Ladybug is taking the akuma victum home she hurts herself and sprains her ankle. She is about to detransform and has no way of getting out of the street... unless... she gets help.
1. TheIncident

**Just a normal day in Paris for Ladybug and Cat Noir! This is set after season 3. It's just an easy read and just part one. Part two is coming soon! **

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma!" Ladybug snatched the purple butterfly in mid air with her yo-yo. "Bye bye, butterfly." Everybody in a range of 20 meters, including Cat Noir, watched the white butterfly fly into the sky. "Miraculous!" Ladybug threw a red and black poke-a-dotted pillow into the air and a cloud of ladybugs burst into the air. The near broken window repaired after the ladybugs flew past it. "Are you ok, Mister?"

"I..." The black haired, middle aged man shocked himself after realising what he had just done. Guilt shot through his body. "Ladybug... I..." lost for words he paused to think to himself. "I hope you can forgive me Ladybug."

"No need to apologise, everybody makes mistakes." Ladybug reassured him.

"That was paw-sitivity purrfect, M'lady!" His ring began to buzz. "I'd better be out! Cya, Bugaboo!" He saluted Ladybug before jumping off the building.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Cat Noirs nonsense, then turned to the man once more. "Do you need a lift home? Or are you right to walk home after I get you off the building."

"I should be right to walk home. And like you said... after I get off the building..." The man looked over the edge to see just how high he really was.

Ladybug walked up to him and got a grip around his waist. "Hold on!" She warned him. She leaped off the edge and fell three stories down before making a net with her yo-yo at last minute. The man landed softly, unlike Ladybug. A shot of pain ran through her left ankle when she landed crooked. She was able to hide it well, because no civilians noticed the pain she was in.

Through gritted teeth, she said farewell to the troubled man. "Just make sure to stay positive!" She called from afar. She was trying to avoid walking, knowing that she couldn't with her surely sprained ankle. She took a step in the direction of the bakery, before catching herself before meeting the ground.

Adrien noticed her while double backing after transforming, and ran to her rescue. "Ladybug! Are you ok?" He called whilst approaching.

"Just fine!" She said in a hope to not draw any attention.

"Are you sure? I saw you fall awkwardly." Adrien wasn't giving up in trying to help her.

"I..." She tried to take another step. Pain rushing through her leg, she fell over to find herself in Adrien's arms. Both blushed out of control. Ladybug tried to catch her senses. "Thank you... but I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Your ankle looks sprained." He offered her his hand. "Here, let me help you."

Ladybug was shoot with fear when she heard a beeping of her earrings. "I'm running out of time!" She told Adrien. "I need to get out of here."

"My house isn't far. If I get you there quick, you can recharge!" Adrien told her in a rush. She had about three minutes left until she transformed back, and Adrien's plan was the best thing to do at that moment.

"Fine..." She didn't want to, but it was the best choice.

"Here." He raised her arm and placed it around his shoulder for support.

Ladybug limped to the Aggress mansion with the help of Adrien. They made their way through the mansion and into Adrien's bedroom without being noticed.

"You're about to detransform! Go into my bathroom!" Adrien pointed to the door to the left when they entered his room knowing she only had seconds left.

"Thank you!" She hopped her way to the bathroom, entered it, then ran out of time after shutting the door. She took a seat on the edge of the bathtub to save herself from balancing.

"That was a close one!" Tikki declared. "If Adrien didn't help you, your identity would have been revealed! It's even at risk now!"

"I'm sorry Tikki. I just landed wrong." Marinette explained. She reached into her bag and took out a pink macaroon. "Eat up. I can only come out in my costume, otherwise Adrien will figure out my identity."

"Are you ok, M'la- Ladybug." He stopped himself from saying 'M'lady', but only just. He lent on the door of the bathroom so that he could hear her answer.

"Apart from having a sprained ankle, fine." She answered him. "Just give me a few moments, then I'll be out of your hair."

"I don't mind. I enjoy your company anyway." Adrien said.

Marinette looked flustered after the complement. "Uhhhh... thanks?" She said unsure of what to say otherwise.

"Finished!" Tikki informed Marinette.

"Good. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug in a short few seconds.

"So your kwami's name is Tikki?" Adrien attempted to make small talk.

"Wait! How do you know about kwamis!?" Ladybug asked surprised.

"Umm..." Adrien was stuck on the spot. "Remember... you gave me one... I think his name was... Sass." It was hard to remember the kwami's name, considering he was use to Plagg, but he couldn't say that because it would reveal his identity.

Ladybug hobbled her way out the door. "Yeah, I did give you one didn't I? I forgot about that. I guess it was the wrong Miraculous for you, because you would make a perfect superhero.

Plagg was hiding in his cheese draw and rolled his eyes at their idiocy.

Adrien couldn't help but notice how much Ladybug's ankle was bothering her. "What are you going to do about your ankle?" He asked.

"I'll figure it out." She told him.

With quick thinking, Adrien dove into his draw. He reached in and brought out a Ladybug shirt. He knelt down and put his hand out and asked for her ankle. "If I may?" She gently placed her ankle in his hands. "This may hurt a little." He warned. Adrien tightly wrapped the shirt around her ankle. She flinched, but only temporary because she trusted Adrien. "There we go. It's only temporary, but it won't be too noticeable because it matches your suit!"

"I'd better be off." She told him. She didn't want to leave, but she kinda had to.

"You can exit out of my window." He guided her to the window that he jumps out whenever he's Cat Noir.

She gave him a smile before jumping onto the windowsill. "Thanks for all your help. If it wasn't for you, my identity would have been revealed." She jumped off the windowsill and use her yo-yo to swing her way to the bakery. She was fine up until the point that she needed to land.

"Gah!" She shrieked in pain. "Ouch. At least Adrien's shirt is working." A sudden realisation came to awaken her. "Ahh, Adrien~" She told herself. "Tikki, spots off."

Tikki looked down at her left ankle. "Adrien sure was smart to think of using a shirt as a support, but you're going to need to do something about your ankle."

"But it's Adrien's, why would I take it off?" She said lost in love.

"Marinette." Tikki said in a hope to grab her attention away from Adrien.

"I'm sorry, Tikki. I just can't help it." She started walking to her bed forgetting about her ankle. "Ouch!" She cried.

Tikki heard footsteps coming and quickly hid. The door suddenly swung open. "Marinette! Are you ok!?" Tom rapidly asked. When he saw her laying on the floor grabbing her ankle he knew that she'd hurt herself in some way.

"He didn't need to take me to the hospital." Marinette told Tikki.

"He just cares about you, Marinette." Tikki reassured her.

"I know, but now I have a splint." She looked down at her splint. A wave of dread hit her. "And they took Adrien's shirt!"

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki said.


	2. TheAverageDay

I know I said that Chapter 2 was coming soon, but i have been ver busy. I am sorry. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Marinette!" Tikki screamed at a girl wrapped in her blankets making her not visible. "Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Marinette heard the word, 'late', and jumped out of her skin. "School!" She reminded herself. She threw her blankets off and started racing around her room, tripping occasionally on sewing equipment from hoping. Marinette snatched up her bags and blotted downstairs to grab breakfast, but missed the last step and fell face first on the floor.

Her dad ran to her side. "You need to be more careful, Marinette." He offered his hand for support.

"Thanks, Dad." She praised him. She got on her feet and headed for the door.

"Don't forget your breakfast!" Tom handed her a croissant.

"Thanks, Dad, again." She had a chuckle to herself before blasting out the door. She made her way to school, eating her croissant on the run. But the next thing to face, were stairs. She stared at them as if it was a gun duel.

Alya spotted her from afar. "Mari!" She called.

"Hi, Alya." Marinette didn't lose contact with stairs.

"Umm..." Alya looked at her with concern. "Why are you giving a death stare to the stairs?"

"I sprained my left ankle." She simply said.

"Ok? And stairs are your new enemy?" Alya said. 'She doesn't even death stare Chloe as much as these stair!' She thought to herself.

Marinette just continued staring at the stairs, ignoring everyone around her including Alya.

"Yeah..." Alya wasn't too sure how to stop Marinette. "Come on, Mari. I'll help you up the stairs." She suggested. Alya grabbed her hand and put it over her shoulder like Adrien did. They made it through the archway of the school before Adrien appeared behind them.

"Hi Marinette and Alya!" Adrien said.

Scared to death by how quietly Adrien snuck up, Marinette let out a small squeal. "Gah! A-Adrien!?"

"Are you ok, Marinette?" Adrien studied Marinette's ankle.

"No! I mean! Yes! I am perfectly pine. I'm mean! I am fine!" Her talking once again failed by stuttered the wrong words.

"Ok?" Adrien said, trying to make out what she really said.

Alya thought of this to be the perfect opportunity for her ship. "Perfect! Adrien, Mari sprained her ankle pretty bad, do you want to help her?" She said, ignoring Marinette's death stare.

"Sure." Adrien said straightforwardly. Alya placed Marinette's arm on his shoulder. "So what did you do to your ankle?" He asked, curious.

"Uh..." Marinette tried to think of a lie fast. "I fell crooked!" She said, a bit too close to the truth.

"You must've fallen pretty hard for it to be this bad." They were nearly at the lockers.

"Hehe, yeah. The round- I mean- the ground can be tough." She stuttered her way to a complete sentence.

In Adrien's jacket, and Marinette's handbag, Plagg and Tikki were face-palming at there blindness. "Why can't they just figure it out!" Plagg said, just quiet enough for no one to hear.

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette said. She lifted her arm off his shoulder and lost balance. Adrien caught her before she met the ground.

"You need to be more careful." Adrien noted.

She lost all sense of reality and basically fainted him his arms, blushing more than ever. "Don't let me go..." she said, sounding drowsy.

"Marinette?" He asked as he sat her down on a near chair.

"Just fine." She said. Then she fainted.

"Marinette!" Adrien spotted Alya outside the locker room with Nino. "Alya!" He called.

"What's u-" Alya saw Marinette in Adrien's hands. "Did she... faint?" Alya asked.

"I think so. I promise, I didn't do it!" Adrien did not want to be the reason for her unconsciousness.

She looked at Adrien and tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh, Adrien, I know you didn't do it on purpose. But you did do it. Just not in the way you think." She couldn't hold back her laughter this time.

"What?"

"She'll hopefully tell you when she wakes up." Alya explained.

Adrien pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Class starts in ten minutes. What do I do until then?"

"Well..." She let a huge smile appeared on her face. "You could carry her to class." Alya suggested.

Adrien went red. "Carry her? But what if-"

"Please!" Alya interrupted.

"Fine." Adrien hesitated before putting Marinette's heavy arms around his neck and lifting her up onto his back. Little did he know that Alya was filming for one of her blogs.

"I know I'm going to breaks some hearts... but Adrien Agrest has got himself a girl!" She whispered to her viewers, making sure that Adrien couldn't hear her.

They made it to class. Adrien was going slower than usual, that way nothing would happen to Marinette. With two minutes to spare, Alya swapped seats with Adrien.

"Um? Why is Marinette sleeping?" Miss Bustier asked.

Adrien, lost for word responded with, "She kinda fainted..."

"Then why is she here!?" Miss Bustier was flooded with so many different thoughts that she looked terrified.

"Um... well... it's not like anything bad happened. I was just helping her to the lockers because of her sprained ankle." Adrien explained.

Everybody's shock suddenly turned into face-palms. Everyone knew how Marinette had fallen for Adrien, even Miss Bustier.

She let out a sigh. "Keep an eye on her. When she wakes up she can join the lesson, and you can explain everything." Miss Bustier declared.

Chloe was not ok with this. "Excuse me, Miss. But shouldn't we take her to the nurse. She might distract us otherwise."

"Unfortunately, with Marinette's sprained ankle, she is at risk if we transport her. Therefore, we cannot take her to the nurse. Plus, she cannot be a distraction if she is unconscious." She didn't look like it, but she was enjoying going against Chloe. "Now before the class ends, I'd like to teach you guy something. Turn to page 57." She gestured to the iPads on everyone's desk. Everyone followed her instruction, apart from Chloe and Marinette. Sabrina ended up being the one who did it for Chloe and Adrien did Marinette's. Not to long after, Marinette flopped over and rested her head on Adrien's shoulder.

Alya reached into her bag instantly, watching Miss Bustier carefully to make sure she didn't get told off.

But too late, she noticed. "Alya."

"Please, miss." She mouthed.

She let out a sigh and let her take a photo of the couple.

Adrien didn't seem phased by Marinette. In fact, when he noticed her he smiled. You know that smile that he always does around Marinette.

Half way through the lesson and Marinette final awoke, with a fright might I add. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" She repeated when she came back to reality, find Adrien next to her.

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry. Is your ankle ok?"

"Um. Yeah!" She hadn't even remembered about her ankle.

"Miss Bustier told me to catch you up when you woke up." Adrien explained.

"Really? I mean! Thanks?" Marinette continued to jumbled her words, like usual.

Adrien summarised what they had been learning for the past thirty minutes. Alya was beaming behind them. She wasn't going to miss anything!

When the class ended, Adrien, Alya and Nino were helping Marinette around the school for lunch.

"Miss Attention is at again I see," Chloe said while walking past, making sure that Marinette heard her.

"Just because I have a sprained ankle, doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Marinette automatically reacted. "And I'm not always trying to get peoples attention!"

Alya and Nino thought that it was fair for Marinette to react. Meanwhile, Adrien wasn't too comfortable with his only friend when he was younger being yelled at. "She's trying to a get attention." Adrien tried explaining. "Don't give her the attention she seeks."

Marinette freaked out when she remembered how Chloe and Adrien had been friends for years. "Sorry, Adrien. She just sometimes gets on my nerves."

The remainder of lunch was normal with no extreme event or anything. Just four friends chatting. Even class was normal!

"You were really awkward today, Marinette." Tikki told her.

"I know. But I can't help it!" Marinette spread herself across her bed. "Goodnight, Tikki."

"Hey, you're lucky there was no Akumas."

"That is true." Marinette fell asleep easily after her exhausting day.


End file.
